Love Trouhg Time
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Alfred y Arthur desde niños han llevado una relación muy tensa.Uno era nerd y omega, el otro brabucón y Alfa. Pero el universo conspira a au favor cuando ambos se odian, pero en su contra cuando ambos se aman. Au Omegaverse. UsUk.
1. Intro de dos chicos

Holiw nwn , les traigo una pequeña y corta historia Omegaverse de dos chicos y su amor a travez del tiempo. Quiero agradecerle a Alfrep por prestarme su descripción del omegaverse. el que colocaré al final del capítulo. !Gracias Maggie c: !

Bien, se que arriesg mucho al hacer esta historia, pero hay muy pocos Omegaverse UsUk en español, y me gustaría hacer crecer, aunue sea un poquito, la cantidad de fics de dicho tema in de spanish! También quiero agradecerle a el malvado Mario, que estaba viendo los simpsons mientras yo dibujaba el cómic de mi fic cardverse, y se me prendió la ampolleta para hacer esta vaina. Bien, espero que les guste! aqui viene el fic 0w0 

* * *

**Love Trouhg time.**

1. Intro de dos chicos

Un pequeño rubio omega de 8 años fingía estar enfermo para saltarse un día de escuela. No solía hacerlo, ya que era buen estudiante y un niño muy responsable y maduro para su edad. La razón por la que el pequeño se hallaba en dichas condiciones, era una cadena de sucesos que lo han atormentado desde su nacimiento, comenzando por el hecho de que su familia es muy cercana a la familia de ese brabucón gordo de rizo anti gravedad. Un niño cuyo ADN estaba enlazado por maldad y hamburguesas, según el pequeño, y es que ese chico le ha atormentado la existencia desde que tiene uso de razón. Alfred F. Jones, el chico favorito de los pequeños de la primaria beta, un niño alfa de 10 años que vivía en la casa de al lado y cursaba cuarto año, era la peor pesadilla del pequeño Arthur Kirkland, quien fue promovido del segundo al cuarto año la semana pasada, y que ahora se oculta para evitar volver a ser víctima del niño Jones. Ya mucho esfuerzo había hecho todos esos años por soportarlo en fiestas y juntas de sus padres, y evitándolo en la escuela, para ahora tenerlo junto a él en una misma aula.

La madre del pequeño fue a la habitación de este con un termómetro en sus manos, y lo colocó bajo la axila del menor. Por suerte, era hermano de Scott Kirkland, el amo de las trampas y travesuras, por lo que Arthur le aprendió a calentar el termómetro en la lámpara y utilizar ropa abrigada al momento de fingir fiebre. Cuando su madre regreso y vio que el termómetro indicaba cuarenta grados, le permitió al pequeño quedarse en casa, y fue a prepararle un desayuno especial mientras el autobús pasaba a recoger a Scott y su esposo cambiaba el pañal del pequeño Peter antes de ir a trabajar.

En la casa contigua, un pequeño y gordito rubio acomodaba sus anteojos tras haber lanzado lejos su despertador. Se levantó de su cama, y en pijama se asomó a la ventana, desde donde veía a Arthur recostado en su cama, ya que ambas ventanas de sus respectivas habitaciones quedaban una frente a la otra. Alfred le enseñó la lengua a Arthur, y luego fue a vestirse al baño. Bajó al primer piso a desayunar y esperar al autobús escolar. Mientras comía sus cereales, su madre estaba recostada sobre el sofá de cuero, con una lata de cerveza entre sus boobies, la rubia miraba el enorme televisor pantalla de plasma mientras la criada le servía el desayuno al

Pequeño Jones.

El autobús se detuvo frente a la casa de los Kirkland, y rápidamente Alfred corrió a la calle a tomar el transporte. Alfred y Scott se saludaron enseguida, ya que ambos eran populares en la escuela, y cursaban el mismo grado. Scott repitió un año, y quedo en tercero cuando Alfred estaba en tercero. Ya ambos en cuarto, a pesar de no ser mejores amigos, el hecho de que Arthur haya llegado a su mismo salón, los unió con un el propósito de molestar al omega.

Alfred se sentó cerca de los matones de sexto, más conocidos como el bad friends trio. Arthur vio alejarse el autobús, y siguió leyendo su libro de astronomía. Su madre le llevó el desayuno, y el pequeño sonrió tristemente. Su madre lo notó, y le dijo...

-¿Que sucede hijo, te duele algo?, ¿Necesitas que te lleve al doctor?

-No madre, solo estoy levemente decaído.

-Tal vez te sientas así porque pronto podría llegar tu primer celo.

-Pero madre...!tengo ocho años!

-Querido mio, mi primer celo llegó cuando cursaba cuarto grado.

-Recuerda que me han adelantado.

-¿No será que te has enamorado de algún compañerito nuevo?

-! Eso jamás!... aparte, ellos nunca se fijarían en un ñoño como yo, además de hacerlo para arrebatarme mi dinero o agredirme.

-Cariño, recuerda que en unos años más te lloverán los pretendientes, como las calles de Londres, cada día.

-Espero que así sea.

-Además, tienes a tu hermano y a Alfred en tu clase, ellos jugarán contigo.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. No quería contarles a sus padres que Alfred lo trataba mal y que Scott se avergonzaba de él en la escuela. Su madre bajó a darle desayuno al bebé y a su esposo, dejando al niño solo con su libro.

En la escuela, Alfred se burlaba del tonto de Feliciano, que otra vez había confundido su lonchera. Esta vez, llevo una rata de alcantarilla, que le mordió al pequeño de ocho años sus dedos.

-Vee~ mi lonchera me ataca !Ya no habrá pastaaa!

-Ha jaja ja jah~ se reía Jones al ver la escena, antes de retirarse del patio para guardar su mochila en su casillero y sacar sus libros de la siguiente clase.

Cuando el timbre de finalización de la jornada escolar estaba a punto de tocar, Scott se paró de su lugar y comenzó a repartir las tarjetas de invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños del sábado. Alfred leyó la suya y se entusiasmó por ir. Habría comida gratis después de todo, y una bolsita de sorpresas y dulces como regalo.

-! Al diablo el cejón de Arthur! iré al cumpleaños de Scott Kirkland porque soy el Hero y la pasaré estupendo.

El pequeño se puso de pie, tomó el hámster de la clase y lo aventó por la ventana. La maestra lo envió derechito a la dirección, mientras que a Scott lo dejó después de clases llenando el pizarrón con "No debo alentar a Alfred a matar hámsteres"

* * *

Liisto, el primer capitulo es cortito. Pero los otros estarán un poco más extensos. Ahora lo que prometí:

Esto pertenece a Alfrep Llonz, del fic " Nothing More Than Friends " Link: wwwzfanfictionznet /s/9757746/1/ Nothing-More-Than-Friends /sin espacios y agregar puntos en el lugar que coloqué las z) 

el genotipo DE cromosomas denominado A/B/O, es común y corriente. A pesar de esto, de todos modos hay personas que no aceptan o que rechazan a quienes portan estos nuevos genes, ya que se han quedado en el pasado, portan el B, el O, o simplemente aún conservan la antigua estructura XX, XY. El término A/B/O lo utilizó un grupo de científicos de la universidad de Cambridge para referirse a los tres tipos biológicos Alfa, Beta y Omega.

A: Alfa. Los alfas, por lo general son dominantes, capaces de inseminar de forma natural a un Omega a través de sus sistema nativo de anudamiento sexual, para poder impregnar con mayor facilidad y garantizar la fecundación. Componen en 35% de la población.

B: Beta. Los betas son subordinados de los Alfas, y la clase media en general. Componen el 50% de la población, Y dependiendo del sexo físico puede o no poder ser capaz de impregnar un Omega, o ser impregnado por un Alfa.

O: Omega. Los Omegas son los pasivos en la mayoría de los sentidos, ya que además de ocupar el puesto más bajo en la jerarquía socio-económico, son quienes tienen la capacidad natural de embarazarse, sin importar si físicamente sean del género femenino o masculino, ya que son auto lubricantes y son quienes se dedican a procrear y cuidar de sus crías. Su deber es dar hijos al Alfa, o en su defecto al Omega. Componen el 15% de la población, son escasos y deseados por los Alfas, y a la vez rechazados socialmente.

El cuerpo de los Omegas entra en un proceso de calor o "celo" el cual puede variar con un proceso de duración entre siete y quince días, y un intervalo de aproximadamente dos meses y medio. En estos días, El cuerpo del Omega entra en calor, sintiéndose fuerte y sexualmente atraído hacia los Alfa, y liberando una especie de feromona natural, la cual es percibida solamente por los Alfas, ya que en estos días, los Omegas pasan por el proceso de fertilización. Una vez ocurrida la fecundación, el feto puede desarrollarse entre veintiocho y treinta semanas, equivalente a seis meses, tiempo que duran los embarazos en los Omegas. En el caso de Betas, el embarazo solo se produce en el género femenino, y dura nueve meses aproximadamente. 

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leer... hasta pronto mein loved people


	2. Al diablo, Estoy enamorado!

Hoolah pequeños cacahuates!, vengo a actualizar esto, por que me da penita dejarlo así. Aquí está el capitulo dos de este omegaverse. Espero que les guste. Si piensan que va muy rápido, pues se llevarán una gran sorpresa ( y no me refiero a una monja detenida)

Pero enserio, este capíyulo lo tengo desde el día de san valentín, pero no lo he publicado por falta de internet y mi adicción a mi nueva Xbox. No se que voy hacer con Xbox y PS3, tendré que ser millonaria para comprar tanto juego, y eso que no tengo ni la capturadora para los gameplays, pero en fin, aquí dejo este capitulo.

* * *

_**Love Trouhg time.**_

_2. Al diablo, !Estoy enamorado!_

El pequeño Alfred salió de su casa, y llegó hasta el jardín de la casa vecina con un paquete de regalo en su mano. La señora Kirkland al verlo llegar, le hizo pasar y dejó el regalo en una mesita junto a los otros. Ya habían llegado algunos niños que estaban jugando con Scott, mientras que Arthur jugaba solo en un rincón del patio, con sus amigos imaginarios. Alfred lo vio y quiso reírse, pero se retractó. Tal vez el hecho de haberlo visto junto a las flores le produjo ternura. El padre de los chicos Kirkland sirvió refrescos a los invitados y a sus hijos, para luego notar que se hacían grupos de amigos dentro de la fiesta. Por un lado estaban las niñas populares enviándose mensajes, por otro, los niños jugando a las peleas. Otro grupo de niños jugaban futbol, y un pequeño grupo mixto jugaban a "tú las traes".

Todos los chicos querían tener a Alfred en su equipo, ya que era el mejor jugador de fútbol americano de la clase. Pero Alfred ya no quería jugar. Le bastaba con tener que jugar a lo mismo cinco días a la semana en todos los recreos. Decidió descansar un poco, por lo que se fue a sentar al peldaño de entrada de la puerta de la cocina. Vio a Arthur solo, leyendo un libro muy grueso como para un pequeño de ocho años. Como no tenía ganas de correr, y no se dejaría maquillar por Emma y su clan, decidió hacerle compañía a este muchacho, ya que a pesar de todo, le agradaba. Se acercó al pequeño, quien cerró su libro al sentir la presencia de alguien y se asustó al ver que se trataba de Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres, Bloody git?

-Bueno Arthur… em yo… me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo.

-¿Y el resto de tus amigos? ¡señor popular!

-No, están jugando cosas aburridas. ¡Quiero hacerte compañía!

-Ehh… está bien, pero no me golpees.

-No, no lo hare, yo so… ¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo el pequeño Alfred apuntando con su dedito a una casita de madera que se encontraba a espaldas de Arthur.

-¿Eso?, Ah, es solo mi casita de muñecas.

-¿Tienes casita de muñecas?

-Si. Mis padres pensaban que sería una niña, así que la compraron para mí. Pero como resulté ser un omega, la conservaron.

-¡Genial! Es como una casa club… ¿Podemos jugar ahí?

-SI. Nunca he jugado con nadie antes. Solo con mis peluches a tomar el té.

-¡Entonces tomemos el té juntos!

Alfred tomó bruscamente de la mano a Arthur, y lo jaló hasta la casita de muñecas, la cual se veía amplia por dentro. Tenía una mesita de madera, un cajón con muñecos y juguetes, una cama pequeñita y una cocinita de juguete. Ya ambos adentro, Arthur cerró la puerta y las ventanas. Alfred se sentó en una de las dos sillitas y terminó el rompecabezas que eataba inconcluso sobre la mesa, mientras que Arthur se sentó en la cama y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, desde donde veía a Alfred.

-Alfred, ¿A que podemos jugar?

-No sé. Podríamos jugar a la casita.

-¿Cómo se juega eso?

-¿No sabes?.. Ah, en los recreos lo he jugado con las chicas. Mira, uno es la mamá, y el otro es el papá. La mamá sirve la comida y esas cosas, y el papá tiene que entrar así como si viniera del trabajo. Los hijos pueden ser muñecos, o invitamos a alguien más.

-Suena divertido, pero no quiero que vengan más niños.

-Bien, entonces elijamos los personajes. Yo quiero ser el papá, siempre el héroe elije el papá. Pero si quieres, puedes ser tú.

-No está bien, quiero ser la mamá para preparar la cena. Me encanta servir el té.

-¿Tienes algún muñeco que nos sirva para que sea el hijo?

-Sí, tengo un bebé de plástico.

-Genial. Iré a buscar golosinas para que sea la comida y para hacer como que vengo del trabajo.

Alfred salió de la casita emocionado, después de todo, Arthur no era tan ñoño como parecía, solo había que enseñarle a divertirse. En el camino a la mesa por las golosinas, ignoro tres solicitudes de unirse a juegos, y rechazó a una niña que se le declaró. La pequeña quedó llorando, pero Alfred no pudo evitarlo. No era ella la persona que le gustaba.

flashback.

Alfred corrió hasta donde se encontraba sentado su abuelo. El pequeño tenía que hablar con alguien del asunto, y sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre sí como para confiar en ellos, y el abuelo era sabio y siempre le prestaba atención.

-Abuelito, tengo que pedirte un consejo.

-¿Qué sucede Billy?

-Soy Alfred. Lo que sucede es que me gusta un niño Omega que va en mi escuela y vive en la casa del lado, pero veras, no puedo llegar y decirle que me gusta, me gané una reputación y el respeto como brabucón, y este niño es un ñoño. Pero de verdad me gusta, incluso lo molesto para sentirme más cercano a él…. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Mijito, lo que tienes que hacer, es que parezca un juego. Los otros niños no lo notarían, y te ganarás a ese omega. Pero primero, acércate a él de a poco, cuando los otros niños no estén mirando, y así, de a poco todos se acostumbrarán a verlos juntos, y cuando ya estén saliendo, nadie se burlará de ustedes. Además, es lo más natural del mundo que un Alfa y un Omega se gusten. Además eres todo un galán y el heredero de la familia Jones.

-Bueno, gracias abuelito.

fin del flashback.

Arthur terminaba de ordenar las cosas tras haber sacado al muñeco que sería el hijito, cuando Alfred golpeó la puerta de la casita. Arthur fue a abrirle, y Alfred le dijo:

-¡No! Tenías que abrir la puerta como una mamá… ¡de nuevo!.

El chico de anteojos salió y luego volvió a tocar.

-¡Ya voy cariño!- dijo Arthur y fue a abrir.

Ambos se sonrojaron con lo que dijo el pequeño inglés. Alfred entró con los dulces y golosinas, dejándolas sobre la mesa y sentándose en una silla. Arthur le sirvió una tacita con bebida del cumpleaños, que simulaba ser el té. Alfred se sonrojó al ver al Arthur usando un delantal de cocina, y el rostro medio cubierto con una bandeja, mientras dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de sus coloradas mejillas. Alfred nunca se había sentido así. Arthur por su parte, se volteó al ver al bebé de juguete, tomándolo en sus pequeños bracitos como si cargara a un lactante real, y sentándose en la otra sillita. Alfred rió de alegría, y quiso coger una ramita salada, pero sus dedos toparon con los de Arthur, lo que hizo que ambos pequeños apartaran la mirada, completamente sonrojados.

Alfred se puso de pie, y caminó hasta donde estaba Arthur, donde se colocó de rodillas y tomó una de las manos del pequeño de ocho, la mano con la que no estaba sosteniendo el muñeco. Aprovechó el momento para abrir su corazón. Estaba a punto de declarársele al pequeño Arthur. Él ya lo había notado. Ambos estaban completamente rojos, y Arthur ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Alfred. Había que ser un idiota para no notarlo tras lo ocurrido, pero el pequeño se alegraba, ya que a pesar de que Alfred fuera su más grande pesadilla, lo único que quería rea confirmar lo que se imaginaba, ya que a pesar de que le hartaba Alfred, lo que en realidad le hartaba era tener que ser ignorado por él, o ser tomado en cuenta solo para ser víctima de burlas, siendo que Arthur estaba secretamente enamorado del matón Jones. Ambos estaban en su mejor momento, cuando se oyen los gritos del padre de Arthur, anunciando que había llegado la hora de cantarle cumpleaños a Scott y luego comer pastel. Ambos niños salieron de a casa de madera, pero estaban tomados de las manos entrelazando sus dedos. No hicieron falta las palabras pues los dos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron había un círculo grande alrededor de Scott. Ellos quedaron casi al final. La madre de Arthur sostenía el pastel, Scott estaba atento para soplar, mientras que el padre tomaba fotografías. Todos comenzaron a cantar a coro la tonada de cumpleaños.

Cumpleaños feliz

Alfred volteó para ver profundamente los ojos de Arthur

Te deseamos a ti

Arthur se acercó lentamente al rostro del chico de anteojos.

Feliz cumpleaños Scott, ¡Que los cumples feliz!

En ese momento, el pelirrojo sopló las velas, los chicos gritaba y aplaudían, mientras que los pequeños Alfred y Arthur, a la distancia de todos y solos en su mundo, se daban su primer beso, uno corto e inocente de niños. Se separaron, y el señor Kirkland comenzó a partir el pastel y repartir rebanadas. Los pequeños no se soltaron de la mano, incluso el padre de Arthur los miró extraño antes de entregarles su rebanada, pero aun así, les sonrió y los pequeños regresaron a la casita de muñecas, donde se comieron su pastel en silencio, y luego se recostaron sobre la cama, donde ambos tomaron sus manos, y con el muñeco al medio, se durmieron con el rostro lleno de felicidad.

Los otros días no fueron muy distintos. Por las mañanas, Arthur que despertaba primero, se asomaba por la ventana a esperar a Alfred, y pasaban un largo rato juntos, riendo, charlando y diciéndose tiernas palabras de amor. Luego, cuando pasaba el autobús, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. No se miraban ni se hablaban, pero si se sentaban juntos en la escuela, a pesar de que no se vieren en el recreo. Más tarde, llegando nuevamente a casa, hacían la tarea juntos y se iban a jugar a la familia en la casita de madera.

Siguieron así, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no hacían la tarea. Para Alfred no era problema, ya que la maestra se había rendido con él hace mucho. Pero para Arthur si lo era, ya que estaba en el cuarto grado en modo aprueba, y estaba llegando el tiempo límite, y sus calificaciones habían bajado notablemente, pero no le importaba. Estaba enamorado de Alfred, y quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él.

* * *

Bien, eso por ahora... espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews (?


End file.
